


Under the Vampire's Thrall

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Domination, Forced Oral Sex, Hypnosis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Sebastian is a vampire hunter who really shouldn't underestimate his target.





	Under the Vampire's Thrall

This wasn't Sebastian's first vampire hunting trip, and sure, so far he'd mostly gone after younger vampires, those who were fifty, maybe sixty years old. The older vampires got, the more powerful they became, and the one he'd been sent after now was around eighty years old. Old enough to be a challenge, young enough that he should be able to handle her on his own.  
  
The old mansion in the countryside she had holed up in looked pleasant enough during the day. Sunshine streamed in through the windows, which hadn't been boarded up perfectly.  
  
He strode through the hallway, patting his weapons down out of habit. Sword, check. Crucifix, around his neck. Holy water, on his belt. Several stakes, check.  
  
He pulled up his gloves and made sure the thick scarf was wrapped closely around his neck. She wouldn't get the chance to take him by surprise and sink her teeth in.  
  
He tore down some of the boards in the library to make sure there were no shadows she'd be able to lurk in. The library was close to the wine cellar where her coffin was, and he'd lure her back here to kill her.  
  
Sebastian opened the door to the staircase and moved down the stone steps, holding a torch in his left hand. The fire would make sure she'd keep her distance. Vampires hated light, even if it wasn't from the sun.  
  
There were three coffins down here, two simple, wooden ones and one large, ornate one.  
  
He put the torch in one of the metal rings on the wall, and went to work breaking open the wooden coffins and driving a stake through the hearts of the two vampires he found inside.  
  
So far, what he found matched the information he had received. Two young vampires under a decade old, serving their mistress.  
  
He ignored the wails of pain from the dying vampires, and kept his distance from them.  
  
He turned to the ornate coffin, and it took all his strength to open it. He found it empty.  
  
"It's been a while since I had a visitor."  
  
He whirled around, and stepped back when he saw the vampire emerge out of the shadows in the corner. How could he have been so foolish? "That's funny, I heard that plenty of villagers have come to visit. Of course, visiting usually means getting to leave again..."  
  
She smiled, and moved closer. She was tall, about as tall as he was, and dressed in a dark red dress. Two slits in the front showed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. The dress flowed behind her as she stepped forward, her feet bare.   
  
Sebastian grabbed his stake and his holy water. "Stay back," he told her.  
  
She fixed her dark eyes on his. "I thought you'd want me to come closer?" she asked, smiling. Her sharp fangs were visible. "All the better to kill me?"  
  
He looked away from her. Something about those dark eyes pulled him in, which was strange, since a vampire her age shouldn't have strong hypnotic powers yet.  
  
When he looked up, she was only inches away. He raised the hand holding his flagon of holy water, intending to open it, but she put her hand on his wrist, and pushed it back down. He gasped at her strength.  
  
"Drop it," she told him, and he did. "Good boy."  
  
He stared at her, feeling a strange warmth blossom inside of him. He shook his head, focusing on her chest instead. He had to drive a stake through her heart.  
  
The dress had a plunging neckline, revealing her pale skin and impressive cleavage. It was more than a little distracting to think about stakes when he felt his fingers itch to touch her full breasts.  
  
No, what was going on? And eighty year old vampire shouldn't have these kind of powers. He should be able to resist her. He stepped back again, and she smiled. "How old are you?" he managed, his fingers curling tight around his stake.  
  
"Has no one ever told you that's rude to ask of a lady?" she replied, smirking. "But if you must know, it's been two hundred years since I've been turned."  
  
"Two - two hundred?" he gasped. A shiver ran down his spine. No, it couldn't be. Everything they'd been able to find out about her indicated that she couldn't be over a hundred years old, never mind two.  
  
Her smile widened. "I take it you thought me younger. How sweet." Her eyes narrowed as she moved closer.  
  
He felt the full force of her power hit him as if he'd been punched in the chest. His knees buckled, and he dropped the stake. No, he had to think. He had to keep a clear head. He had to get out of here. But he couldn't turn away from her dark eyes. "No..."  
  
"I think I'll keep you," she said. "For now. Remove your weapons. All of them. Drop them on the floor, there's a good boy."  
  
His hands trembled as he removed his sword, dropped the flagon of holy water along with the rest of his stakes, and pulled his crucifix over his neck. He glanced at it, feeling strength return to his mind, and looked away from her. "No."  
  
He turned around, closed his eyes, and ran back to where he remembered the stairs being.  
  
"Don't run. Stay."  
  
He froze for a split-second, then made himself move. He nearly tripped over the bottom step, but kept moving.  
  
"Stay."  
  
Her voice was cold, commanding, and impossible to ignore. He stood silently on the bottom step, unable to move forward.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
He could hear her move closer, the swishing of her dress as she came over to him. His heart was racing in his chest. How had she done this?  
  
"I wanted you hunters to think I was younger than I was," she said, taking his wrist and turning him around. "Open your eyes."  
  
He obeyed, and felt warm when he met her dark eyes.  
  
"I was hoping they'd send someone like you. Young. Inexperienced." She smiled. "Easy to enthrall. You seem to be all those things."  
  
He was glad she approved of him. "Yes, my Lady." She had to be a lady, right? The way she moved, her elegant features...  
  
She chuckled. "Oh, I'll have fun with you, pet." She reached out to caress his cheek, and her touch was cold as ice.  
  
He found himself leaning in anyway, his eyes on hers. She was magnificent.  
  
"Now, be a good boy and kneel down before your new mistress." She stepped back, smiling as he quickly knelt down before her. "But I will accept you calling me 'my Lady' instead of 'Mistress'."  
  
"Thank you, my Lady," he said, bowing his head, glad she hadn't minded his minor mistake. He started when he felt her fingers on his neck, tipping up his head to make him look her in the eyes. He smiled up at her.  
  
"You're going to be a good, obedient boy, aren't you?" she asked. "You will do as I say, when I say it. You will answer all my questions."  
  
"Of course," he breathed. "Anything you want, my Lady." He found himself shuffling forward awkwardly on his knees, desperate to be closer to her.  
  
She nodded, and stood up. He found himself missing the touch of her fingers. "How long have you been a vampire hunter, pet?"  
  
"Four years, my Lady."  
  
She smiled. "Then you must know a lot about the others. Their tactics, their weapons, their targets?"  
  
"Of course! Shall I tell you, my Lady?"  
  
"Later." She gestured at him dismissively. "For now, I need something else from you."    
  
"Anything, my Lady."  
  
She circled him, then stood behind him. "Eyes forward."  
  
He'd been following her every move, and dutifully looked away. He let out a sharp gasp when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back.  
  
She leaned down, her other hand unwinding his scarf, and dropped it to the floor. She ran her tongue across the skin of his neck. "You smell delicious, pet."  
  
"Th-thank you, my Lady," he replied, closing his eyes and groaning as she scraped across his skin with her teeth. His cock hardened immediately.  
  
"I hope you taste delicious too."  
  
He cried out when she sank her teeth into him, in pain at first, then groaning in pleasure as she drank from him. He felt warm all over and lightheaded, swaying on his knees. If not for her tight grip on his hair, his head would've lolled forward.  
  
It was over all too soon, and he let out a whimper as she licked at the wound until it closed.  
  
She moved to stand in front of him. She looked more glorious now.  
  
"Please, my Lady, drink from me again," he urged her. He wanted to feel like that again.  
  
She laughed, reaching out to gently run her fingers through his hair. "Oh, I do believe I shall enjoy having you, pet."  
  
He leaned forward, pressing his cheek against her thigh. He could feel her cold skin through the thin fabric of her dress. "Please, my Lady. Take what you want from me."    
  
She petted his hair. "I shall, pet. I shall. You may satisfy me in another manner now. Lie down on your back."  
  
He quickly obeyed, watching her eye him with approval.  
  
"Good boy," she said, moving to stand over him. She knelt down, her knees on either side of his head.  
  
He looked up at her, longing to touch her, but she hadn't told him that he could, so he kept his hands by his side. His cock was achingly hard now.  
  
She lowered herself further, moving her dress out of the way until he could see her cunt. It was glistening and his cock throbbed eagerly. "I hope you've been with a woman before, pet."  
  
"I have,"  he replied, glancing at her eyes before looking at her cunt again.  
  
"Good. Then I hope you won't disappoint me," she told him, then grabbed a fistful of his hair again before pressing her cunt to his mouth.  
  
He closed his eyes, opening his mouth and licking her folds with his tongue. She tasted different than human women. She was sweeter, more delicious, and he wanted more.  
  
She moaned softly above him, rolling her hips demandingly, and he kept licking, sliding his tongue across her folds, finding the nub that made her moans grow louder. "Oh, yes," she hissed. "You are a good boy."  
  
He groaned at her praise, thrusting his tongue inside of her before licking her nub again, sucking on it briefly before pressing his tongue against it.  
  
She was bucking her hips against him now, almost painfully so. It was a good sign. It showed that he was satisfying her.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he lay there, licking and sucking and thrusting his tongue inside of her wet heat, trying not to think about how glorious it would be to sink his cock inside of her. All he knew was the sweet taste of her, the sound of her moans, the sharp pain as she tugged on his hair.  
  
He was doing well.  
  
Her moans grew louder, more desperate, and she gasped as her body shuddered on top of him. He kept licking, pressing his tongue against her sensitive nub, making her quiver.  
  
She moved up, releasing her grip on his hair, and stood up once more. She pulled her dress back in place, and smiled down at him. "You may get up as well, pet."    
  
"Thank you, my Lady." It was a little awkward, getting up with his hard cock pressed against the fabric of his trousers.  
  
Her eyes flickered towards his groin, and her smile grew. "I'll take care of that for you," she said. "Later, though. Much later." She patted him on the cheek. "It's a privilege you have to earn. Best if you learn that now."  
  
He nodded. He would do his best to earn it. "Yes, my Lady."


End file.
